SR Homebrews
The following list contains the homebrew for Shadowrunstomia : CHARGEN * We use Chummer to create our sheets * All books are enabled * Troll horns count as natural weapons (Optional Rules in Chummer) *Karma spent on enemies count towards negative quality limit in create mode (House Rules in Chummer) *Allow characters to exceed their positive quality limit (House Rules in Chummer) *Use career costs for all Positive Quality karma costs in excess of the limit. (House Rules in Chummer) *Allow characters to exceed their negative quality limit (House Rules in Chummer) *Characters do not gain Karma from taking Negative Qualities in excess. (House Rules in Chummer) *Allow skills to be re-grouped if all ratings are the same. (House Rules in Chummer) *Prime Runner Priority is used *The errata for Shapeshifters are in effect (Add the Regeneration, Dual-Natured, Allergy to Silver (Severe) and Vulnerability to Silver in their critter powers tab. None of these 'count as the critter power limit' in chummer). It should look something like this on your sheet : ------------------- ACTION ECONOMY You may now ready an action, similarly to how it's done in Pathfinder Oustomia. You can ready a simple or complex action. If you do this, you cannot take any other actions on your turn (except free actions). ------------------- BUYING HITS In Shadowrunstomia, you are allowed to buy hits for a variety of dice rolls. 'Buying hits' are the equivalent of 'taking 10' in other tabletop games like Pathfinder. In Shadowrun, buying hits means taking your total dice in an ability or skill, and dividing it by 4. For example, Jack the Street Samurai has a Blades skill of 12. He decides he wishes to strike an opponent at a glance during his turn with an average swing, choosing to buy hits. This means 12/4, for a total of 3 hits on his skill check to connect against the opponent. This also becomes more prominent and helps makes things easier and more organized for much higher dice pools (for example, someone who ends up with 40 dice in something). In general, you can buy hits for the following : # Skill Checks (combat and non-combat. This includes things like parry, riposte, counterstrike, etc) # Attack Rolls # Buffs # Defense Test Rolls # Damage Resist Rolls # Drain Resist Rolls (Without going past limits) or Similar Effects Note that you cannot buy hits if you push spells over the limit (your maximum magic rating). If you're casting magic at a force beyond your magic attribute rating, this means you cannot buy hits on the spellcasting test, nor the drain resist test. ------------------- CYBERWARE/BIOWARE 'Ware can be improved upon by paying the difference between ratings and grade. If increasing would decrease the amount of essence loss, you gain an essence whole of the difference in essence costs. ------------------- GEAR Since there are yet any published rules on what weapons can and cannot be used in one hand: * Weapons that can be shot or swung with one hand without any penalties ** Holdouts ** Light Pistols ** Heavy Pistols ** Machine Pistols ** Taser ** Any melee weapon with a reach of one or less including implant weapons ** All thrown weapons ** All whips ** All bola ** FN-AAL Gyrojet Pistol ** Flame Bracer ** Ares Redline Laser ** Pistol Crossbow Weapons that can be shot with one hand with a -2 penalty to their DP * SMGs * Short Barrel version of the Defiance T-250 * Light Crossbow ------------ Special work area can only apply to a max of one skill group and requires an description of what it is along with why it gives you that bonus. ------------ - The format for filling in the value for a SIN is: Name, Location / Corp - Gear that is part of other gear, must be added as a plug in to the parent gear. To do this you right click on the gear that's the parent and then select "add as plugin". An example of this is adding a hacking program to a cyberdeck, or a license to a SIN. ------------ LANGUAGES Since constantly rolling to see how well you understand a non-native language is a pain in the ass: comprehension will be based on how many hits you can buy. * 1 hit: You sort of understand what is being said or written. Assume you don't understand every 4th word. * 2 hits: You understand what is being written or said, but only in the most literal sense. Any sort of finesse is missed by you. * 3 hits: You can understand the basic nuances of the language and when you speak you can do so with little hesitation though your words are still choppy. Only the smallest of subtleties are missed by you. * 4 hits: You can speak and understand everything being said to you and you miss nothing, and you can speak fluently. You do, however, still have an accent and your writing isn't as perfect as someone who has know this language their entire life. * 5 Hits: You're effectively a native speaker. ------------ RACES - Changelings (SURGE I - III), has a bit of an adjustment on Shadowrunstomia. Depending on which level of SURGE is picked, it determines the limit of positive/negative metagenic qualities that the changeling can have. Surge 1 = 10 points, Surge 2 = 20 points, and Surge 3 = 30 points. However, For any level of SURGE, the player is allowed to choose their metagenic traits freely to match the theme they're going for on a character, without needing to roll randomly for the lower levels of SURGE. - Immortal Elves (6th world only), Infected, Dragons, and non-standard races (such as Knockers/Kobolds) are playable. There are RP costs for these are : Knockers/Kobolds : 100 RP. (To simulate them in character creation, select dwarf as a race, and the 'Hanuman' metavariant). Also, add the following qualities as 'free' : Low-Light Vision (Changeling), Exceptional Attribute (Body), Exceptional Attribute (Strength), Magic Sense, Infected Optional Power : Magical Guard (note this is self-only), Natural Immunity (Control), Glamour. Immortal Elf (Born in the 6th World) - 300 RP. Add the following quality as 'free' for immortal elves : Natural Immunity (Age, Disease, Pathogens, & Poisons). Unlike the regular immunity quality, Immortal elves are completely immune to the effects listed. Infected - 500 RP Dragons - 1000 RP For Infected and Dragons, when creating the character, be sure to check the 'ignore character creation rules' option as follows : Once you're in the character generation screen, select the dracoform that matches your character concept as a positive quality, such as Dracoform (Western Drake). Naturally, it costs 75 karma, and you'll notice you'll enter negative karma. Taking negative qualities can help reduce this up to a certain point, but you will generally remain in karma debt. Complete your character sheet as per usual with any other character, but do keep in mind that the maximum number of paid ranks you can have in a skill is up to 6''' at chargen. Because the character creation rules are disabled for dragon characters, the validity check tool will not be reliable, so you'll have to double check and make sure everything is in order. You will remain in karma debt even after the character enters career mode post-approval. During this time, the character has not properly unlocked his dragon form yet, and cannot shift into it until the karma debt has been paid (that is, the full price for dracoform has been met, reaching 0 karma). Once this has been fulfilled, then the character can harness the full capabilities of his dragon form and continue to improve it overtime. '''Note : If taking more positive qualities that will increase your karma debt as a dragon character, you cannot exceed a maximum of -75 karma. Shapeshifters Post-Approval : Chummer interacts strangely with stat allocation between both forms in career mode. In fact, allocating stats in the metahuman form appear to be bugged, with the stat increases being sent to the animal form instead. To simplify matters, use the attributes of your animal form to determine your metahuman form stats. ------------ SHIFT, SHAPECHANGE, CRITTER FORM - While draconic characters can obtain gear specifically tailored to function with them for both metahuman and dragon forms (costing an extra +10% of the price for the armor), do keep in mind that shapeshifters, and characters using shapechange/critter form spells do not get this luxury. However, to compensate for this, shapeshifters and shapechange/critter form users can wield foci and regular clothing (no armor) that will meld with their shapeshifted forms, similarly to the Mist Form power of vampires. ------------ BLOOD MAGES, TOXIC MAGES/ADEPTS, INSECT/BUG SHAMANS In regards to Blood Mages, Toxic Mages/Adepts and Insect Shamans, they are playable, but there are several things to note : # If your character becomes a Blood Mage, whether remaining somewhat sane or blatantly corrupted, expect a very high bounty to be placed on you, should you be discovered practicing blood magic. Depending on how it is used, expect to gain notoriety very quickly as well (same for the other two paths). # Toxic themed characters rapidly lose their sanity. Unlike Blood Mages who can maintain some measure of control (or so Aztec claims within their ranks), Toxic characters take things to the next level. All who have embraced the path quickly forget what they were fighting for...even if they originally had good intentions. It is a downward spiral of madness and insanity, which will twist the character's mindset. Beware if your character ends up on such a path. Even so called 'friendly' toxic mages are not quite right in the head, and are extremely uncomfortable to be around with among other shadowrunners who have any sense of morality at all. Expect great hostility from the society around you, even among other shadowrunners. High bounties can also be placed on you. # Insect Shamans, or Bug Shamans, are similar except they tend to have a strong desire to spread the corruption of the hive. While some corps harness bug shamans to hunt down rogue hives, ultimately, bug shamans have a defining drive to create a new bug queen. Expect to not be trusted by just about anyone. High bounties can be placed on your head as well. TLDR, these paths of magic are incredibly dangerous and unstable. Understand the consequences of embracing such methods. ------------ DOWNTIME RULES Downtime in Shadowrunstomia somewhat mirrors Oustomia in some aspects. One day OOC counts as one day IC. However, many factors, such as crafting, initiation and so forth, are sped up by a multiplier of 4.3. For example, the normal period of time to gain a rank in initiation is 1 month. With Shadowrunstomia's downtime rules, it is instead 1 week. Karma costs however do not change. ------------ QUALITIES - Revenant Adept can now be used a total of 4 times per month, once per week. After a month passes, its number of uses are reset. Do note however, that the regeneration gained from this quality will not persist if there is damage that cannot be healed by regeneration (such as damage from drain). After the regeneration from this power has healed all possible injuries it can deal with, then the power stops. ------------ KARMA AND NUYEN CONVERSION RATE At the end of a session, players can reassign the amount of nuyen or karma they want through an exchange of 1,000 nuyen to 1 karma, or vice versa. For example, if the party finishes a mission, and is awarded 10,000 nuyen and 5 karma, a player can convert the 10,000 nuyen into karma which is equivalent to 10 karma. Thus, his final reward is 15 karma and 0 nuyen. Alternatively, a player can shift the karma to nuyen conversion, gaining 5,000 extra nuyen, with the final reward being 15,000 nuyen and 0 karma. The conversion rate on rewards are declared after it has been posted at the end of a session in the discord shadowrun table chat.